The Princess and the Frog II: New Frogs in Town (2019 direct to DVD and Blu-Ray Disney animated film)
The Princess and the Frog II: New Frogs in Town is to be an upcoming direct to DVD and Blu-Ray Disney animated film, starring the returning voice talents from Anika Noni Rose, Bruno Campos, Jennifer Cody, Jenifer Lewis, Jim Cummings (voice acting as Ray in flashback memories and an evil wizard boss named Draxon) and Michael Leon Wooley. Also starring the voice talents from Laya Hayes, Benjamin Flores Jr., Denis Leary, Drew Barrymore, David Hyde Pierce, Bonnie Hunt, Rowan Atkinson, Richard Kind, Bill Farmer, Mindy Kaling and Eddie Murphy. It is to be put on DVD and Blu-Ray on November 8, 2019. Plot Summary Tiana and Naveen are now married and have a twin son and daughter named Jeronim and Margravine, but suddenly, to their surprise, Jeronim and Margravine are both transformed into a little blue frog and a little pink frog by the evil wizard boss, Draxon, in which he uses his powerful spray potion to do that to them. Tiana, Naveen, Louis and Pearlina set out on their journey quest to find the solution to get Jeronim and Margravine back to their original human selves again. Main Voice Cast Members * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana, Naveen's wife and Jeronim and Margravine's mother in the sequel movie (voice) * Bruno Campos as Naveen, Tiana's husband and Jeronim and Margravine's father in the sequel movie (voice) * Jennifer Cody as Charlotte La Bouff (voice) * Jenifer Lewis as Mama Odie (voice) * Jim Cummings as Ray (flashback memories) and Draxon, the evil wizard boss who turns Jeronim into a little blue frog and Margravine into a little pink frog with his powerful spray potion (voice) * Michael Leon Wooley as Louis, the bugle playing alligator who gets turned into a young human man at the end of the sequel movie New Voice Cast Members * Laya Hayes as Margravine, Tiana and Naveen's twin daughter (voice) * Benjamin Flores Jr. as Jeronim, Tiana and Naveen's twin son (voice) *Denis Leary as Sir Hemonnet, 1 of the brave heroic knights in shining armor who passes away peacefully from his injuries right after Draxon and his 3 evil henchman: are defeated (voice) *Drew Barrymore as Maid Madelina (voice) *David Hyde Pierce as Alderman Henriet (voice) *Bonnie Hunt as Lady Cecily (voice) *Rowan Atkinson as Squire Acur (voice) *Richard Kind as Chancellor Owun (voice) *Bill Farmer as Admiral Dodge (voice) *Mindy Kaling as Dame Tetty (voice) *Eddie Murphy as Sir Gervesin (voice) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances Aladdin series * Genie's lamp can be seen in the castle's kitchen window. * Abu makes a silent cameo appearance in Lady Cecily's bedroom. * Iago makes a silent cameo appearance in Draxon's evil lair. Beauty and the Beast series * 2 little figurines of Belle and the Beast appear on Jeronim and Margravine's bedroom window. * Lumiere, Cogsworth, Fifi, Wardrobe, Footstool, Mrs. Potts and Chip make silent cameo appearances and non-animated antiques in the castle's dining room and living room. The Little Mermaid series * Sebastian makes a silent cameo appearance by the water side. The Lion King series * Timon and Pumbaa make silent cameo appearances in the forest area. * Rafiki makes a cameo appearance as a float parade statue for the float parade. Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs * 7 little figurines of Doc, Bashful, Happy, Sleepy, Grumpy and Dopey appear on the castle's living room window. Cinderella series * Jaq, Mary, Gus, Lucifer, Lady Tremaine, Drizilla, Anastasia, the Fairy Godmother, the king, the Grand Duke, Prince Charming and the title character appear as picture paintings. Sleeping Beauty (not the live action version) * Flora, Fauna and Merryweather appear as little china dolls in the cabinet. Hidden Mickey Mouse heads * 3 big bubbles that come right outta kitchen sink with the dishes that Tiana and Naveen are washing and drying together as always form together as always to make a bubble Mickey Mouse head and it floats away right out the kitchen window. * A Mickey Mouse head also appears as a constellation in the evening skies that the spirits of Ray and the other fireflies are creating. Transcripts [[The Princess and the Frog II: New Frogs in Town teaser trailer transcript|''The Princess and the Frog II'': New Frogs in Town teaser trailer transcript]] The Princess and the Frog II[[The Princess and the Frog II: New Frogs in Town trailer transcript|: New Frogs in Town trailer transcript]] The Princess and the Frog II[[The Princess and the Frog II: New Frogs in Town transcript|: New Frogs in Town transcript]] Gallery Category:Sequel Movies Category:Direct to DVD and Blu-Ray Movies